


Pets

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Pets, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher gets a visit from Echo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Purple" and the fic_promptly prompt "Dollhouse, Topher, his best friend prior to the Dollhouse had been a chameleon named James Bond"

"Have you ever had a pet?" Echo asked, abruptly alerting Topher to her presence behind him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, quickly spinning around in his chair.

"Have you ever had a pet?" she repeated politely.

Topher considered his answer carefully before replying. There had been a new seminar recently on teaching the Dolls inappropriate things while in their blank state - some fallout from the Victor/Sierra/Hearn fiasco most likely - and he couldn't remember if pets fell into that category. "Why do you ask?" he finally said.

Echo frowned in a way he was beginning to recognize, and then shrugged.

With a sigh, Topher caved. "I had a chameleon named Bond. James Bond." He paused, but Echo didn't laugh. Of course not, because she was a doll! He thought savagely. Annoyed, he turned back to his work.

"What color was he... usually?" Echo asked after a moment of silence.

"What? Um..." Topher had to think about that for a moment. "Purple. I had a poster behind his tank, and the bottom was mostly purple, so that's what he usually looked like."

This seemed to satisfy Echo, because she nodded, and then frowned again. Topher waited, wracking his brain for what crazy thing Echo was going to say next. "There is a white cat downstairs," she finally announced.

Topher was the one to frown this time. There weren't supposed to be any animals in the House. "Are you sure?"

Echo nodded and then confided. "I named it Caroline."


End file.
